


Absolute Trust - The First Date

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark/Lex SLASH!  Follow up to "Old Man Kent".  Plans for Clark and Lex's first date are abruptly changed.  Features teacher!Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Trust - The First Date

## Absolute Trust - The First Date

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Plans for Clark and Lex's first date are abruptly changed. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the CW/WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : This fic is a continuation of the drabble "Old Man Kent" that I wrote long ago from a prompt by TheClexFactor. And, big surprise, this fic was written as her holiday gift. Thanks to the wonderful Sev1970 for betaing for me yet again. 

* * *

_Previously in - Old Man Kent_

Lex had been annoyed all day, anticipating this meeting. It had been nearly ten years since he had to suffer a meeting on someone else's turf, much less for his presence to be demanded with no explanation. 

He strode down the hallway with an air of authority, his lip curled into a sneer. When he reached the appointed office, he knocked sharply, entering when he heard a muffled voice call out to him from inside. 

All of Lex's plans to verbally flay the office's occupant for wasting his time died on his lips the moment he walked through the door. 

"You must be Mister Luthor," the young man greeted graciously. "I'm Clark, Lily's teacher." 

"You're 'Old Man Kent'? But you're gorgeous!" Lex blurted out, his eyes widening when he realized what he'd said. He quickly composed himself, shutting himself off behind his usual cool facade. "I'm sorry. I..." 

"Please don't apologize for complimenting me," Clark interrupted, blushing shyly. "What can I say? To a room of seven year olds, I guess twenty-nine is ancient." 

Lex snorted. "Well, if you're their idea of ancient, I can only guess what they think of me." 

"Words like perfect come to mind," Clark murmured. 

Eventually, they did start their parent-teacher conference. However, stories about Lily's classroom antics, and a viewing of her macaroni sculpture, evolved into a long discussion about current world affairs. In Clark, Lex had finally found someone with similar goals and passions, but tempered with family-oriented values that would easily balance Lex's quest for greatness. 

In short, it felt like destiny. 

Lex's steps were lighter as he left, Clark's earnest promise to meet them for dinner still ringing in his ears. 

And Lily? She'd definitely be getting that doll she wanted. Hell, he might just buy out the whole damn store. 

* * *

As Clark watched Lily's father close the classroom door after their meeting, it was as if every bit of his self-confidence disappeared along with the man who had just seconds before, been standing on the other side of his desk. What the hell was he - Clark Kent - thinking, agreeing to dinner with one of the richest, most powerful men in the United States? 

Clark snorted. Of course, in actuality _he_ was the most powerful being on Earth, but that wouldn't exactly help him with what to wear on a date with Lex Luthor. Clark grinned as a sudden thought occurred to him. His father might have been born and raised a Smallville farmer, but his mother was every bit a transplanted city girl. If anyone could help him figure out what to wear that night, it was Martha Kent. 

One frantic phone call was all it took. Ten minutes later, Clark was locking his classroom door, and on his way to meet his mother in the nearby Mall, where their quest for a suitable outfit for Clark to wear to dinner with Lex and Lily would begin. Two hours later, just as they emerged from the Mall with their purchases in hand, Clark's super hearing picked up a child's cry of pain. 

It took only a second to pinpoint the origin of the trouble, which was less than a hundred feet in front of him. On a nearby bridge in the small playground area that was adjacent to the Mall, two armed men were harassing a young child and a woman. 

There were far too many witnesses for Clark to risk using his powers, so instead, he called out to the girl, who he immediately recognized as Lily Luthor, dropped his bags, and took off on foot toward the small group, using only a touch of his super speed. He knocked down both of the would-be attackers, but wasn't fast enough to stop the bullet that was fired at the young woman who was holding onto Lily's wrist. The woman collapsed backward into the bridge railing, pulling Lily with her toward the edge. Clark grabbed out just in time to wrench Lily's hand out of the woman's grasp, preventing Lily's fall, as the woman who he guessed must be Lily's nanny crashed down onto the rocks in the small pond below. 

Clark was relieved to note that other good Samaritans had appeared on the scene - immediately subduing the attackers, and attempting to save the young woman's life - because all he could focus on was the young girl who was now clinging to him like a lifeline, sobbing for all she was worth against his chest and whispering of the betrayal of the nanny she and her father had trusted with her life. 

* * *

Since returning to his office that afternoon, Lex had been working diligently to clear his schedule for the following day. With any luck, if his and Lily's date with Clark went okay, the younger man would be spending the night at the penthouse, and after a leisurely breakfast, they could spend the first day of his daughter's summer vacation exploring the city with Lily. 

Lex's secretary, Laura, had been both amazed and delighted when Lex had returned from his early afternoon meeting with a lilt in his step, and she had nearly fallen out of her chair when he informed her that he intended for both of them to take Saturday off this week. 

Lex's spirit was still soaring from the connection he had made with Clark, and he couldn't wait for Lily to return from her after-school outing with her nanny to tell her that 'Old Man Kent' would be coming over for dinner. 

Distracted by his thoughts, Lex was startled when Laura burst through his office door, looking more than a bit frightened. 

"Mister Luthor, I know you said to expect Clark Kent for dinner, but he's already downstairs." 

Lex shrugged. "That's a bit surprising, but..." 

"I'm afraid that's not all, sir. He's not alone," his secretary said, apprehension obvious in her voice. 

Lex's body stiffened and he felt his stomach tightening in fear. "Who...?" 

"An older woman, the Metropolis Police, and sir... he's got Miss Lily with him, and she's crying. There was a kidnapping attempt. I told them to come up..." 

As soon as Lex heard Lily's name he stood from his desk, already heading for the door before Laura could finish her update. The sour taste of betrayal rose in Lex's throat. He had been so ready to trust Clark, had already pictured the younger man as part of their lives, when all along there had been some nefarious plot involved? Visions of Clark in handcuffs swam through Lex's thoughts, and he flexed his fists hoping for a chance to exact some revenge on the man that had dared to touch his little girl. 

Lex was striding towards his private elevator when the doors opened, and he stepped back at the most unbelievable sight. 

Clark Kent wasn't in handcuffs, but instead was gently clutching Lex's precious daughter in his arms. His usually reserved little girl, who only openly showed affection to him, was clinging to Clark Kent like a limpet, her little arms and legs tightly clutched around him in an unmistakable show of absolute trust. 

Any of Lex's remaining doubts about Clark's role in the incident vanished as the police officers cleared out of Clark's way, and Clark confidently stepped forward meeting Lex's inquiring gaze unflinchingly, with a sigh of relief. 

"We're here, sweetie," Clark murmured to the softly sobbing little girl. "Your daddy's right here." 

Almost immediately, Lily sat up, whipped around to meet Lex's gaze and then practically leapt from Clark's arms into her daddy's embrace. Her tears began anew, and Lex sat back onto Laura's desk, automatically rocking Lily and cooing to her as he used to do when she was a toddler. 

"What the hell happened?" Lex demanded quietly. 

One of the officers began to relay the events, but a stern scowl from Clark as he looked towards Lily, made the detective flinch visibly, and he stepped back, deferring to Clark to start the explanation. 

Clark leaned down and gently brushed Lily's hair away from her face. When he started to speak, his voice was calm and even. "Lex, I'd like you to meet my mom, Martha Kent." 

Lex frowned at the unexpected introduction, but had no chance to comment before Clark continued. 

"Lily and my mother are becoming fast friends, so if it's okay with both you and Lily, maybe she can go sit over on that bench with Mom while we stay here and talk?" 

"I'm not sure..." Lex began. 

"It's okay, Daddy," Lily replied tiredly. "Mister Kent just wants me to go sit with Miss Martha so you can cuss like you want to when you hear that my nanny wasn't trying to protect me, but was giving me to those men." 

Clark swallowed hard and nodded affirmatively, as Lex's arms tightened around his daughter. 

"She _WHAT_?" Lex bit out through clenched teeth. 

"Lily's the one who guessed it, and the two other attempted kidnappers confirmed her suspicions," Clark acknowledged, his calm voice like a soothing balm to Lex's shattered nerves. 

"I'm not stupid," Lily answered sadly, shrugging her small shoulders and making her cinnamon curls bounce. "She was being so mean to me, and holding my wrist so tightly. She was only trying to keep me from them because they double-crossed her. I can't believe I trusted her," Lily wailed. The maturity she had displayed while she was speaking disappeared as Lily collapsed against Lex's chest sobbing again. 

Lex looked from Clark to the officer next to him. "Where is the bitch?" he questioned coldly. 

"She was fatally wounded, Mister Luthor. And thanks to Mister Kent, and a few other helpful citizens, the other two men were captured and are being held downtown awaiting their arraignments." 

It took the lead detective and Clark only a few moments to quietly fill Lex in on the rest of the details of the attempted kidnapping. Police officers were dispatched to speak with Lex's security team and any of Lex's employees that had interacted with the nanny. Then the detective asked Lex's permission to question Lily about the time from when she had left school with her nanny due to the early dismissal time for parent/teacher conferences. 

Lex's stony facade slipped for a moment with the shock that Lily had yet to be interviewed. Before he could question the detective, however, Lily offered his answer. 

"Mister Kent wouldn't let him talk to me without my daddy there." 

If possible, Lex's respect for Lily's teacher grew. He offered Clark a small, but earnest smile. "Mister Kent is very right to have done that. And yes, you may interview my daughter now." 

Two very long and tiring hours later, the Metropolis P.D. finally cleared LexCorp Towers. In the interim, Clark had made a discreet call to a friend, asking for assistance with checking into who could have bankrolled the kidnapping attempt, Laura had long since left for home, and although Lily, who had finally submitted to coloring nearby with Martha had been given a snack, it was obvious that the little girl was ready for her dinner. 

The moment the lead detective announced a close to their investigation for the evening, and had headed for the elevator, Clark gently laid his hand on Lex's sleeve. 

"Raincheck for dinner?" he asked, a tired smile curving his lips. 

"Absolutely," Lex breathed out. He bit his lower lip, his chest visibly shuddering with a ragged breath as he attempted to control his usually carefully guarded emotions. "I don't know how to thank you for what you did today." 

"Hey," Clark protested. "I was just in the right place at the right time. And it wasn't just me." 

"Clark, she could have been badly hurt if not for your quick actions," Lex hissed. "You rushed in against two armed men and you saved my little girl. You could have been killed. And then you, and your mother, come back here and stay with us through all of this mess. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." 

Clark shrugged and smiled as he began to gather his shopping bags. "The fact that Lily's safe is more than repayment enough." 

"That doesn't even begin to..." 

Suddenly, Lex was interrupted by a crash. Before he could figure out what had happened, Lily's arms were wrapped tightly around Clark's legs. 

"No, don't go!" Lily cried. "Please, Daddy and I need you." 

Clark gently unwrapped Lily's arms from around his legs and knelt before her. "Sweetie, you're safer here than anywhere else. I love that you trust me, but like I told your daddy, I was really only in the right place at the right time." 

Lily narrowed her eyes, in a look eerily reminiscent of the glare Lex had given one of the officers earlier. "Do you need me to remind you that it was my nanny, the woman who lived with us here for the last three years that tried to hand me over for money today?" And just as suddenly, the glare was gone, and her big, round blue eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled over, running down her freckled cheeks. "I'm not safe here unless you're here too." 

The plea was so earnest that Clark hesitated a moment, looking up to meet Lex's gaze for assistance and guidance. 

"Mister Kent was already going to join us for dinner, baby, and unless he's got another commitment...?" Lex questioned, offering Clark an out, when it was obvious that Lily wasn't the only Luthor that truly wanted Clark to stay. 

"No, I don't. I'd like that," Clark admitted quietly, "as long as you're sure." 

Lex pressed a tender kiss to Lily's head and then raised bright eyes to Clark. "Very sure." 

"Miss Martha, too?" Lily questioned, glancing back at her new lady friend as well. 

"Miss Martha too," Lex assured, receiving a nod and smile from Martha in reply. 

* * *

Lex was pleased to see that some of Lily's natural exuberance seemed to return the second they were ensconced back in their penthouse suite. He had given orders for his staff to follow behind the officers and make sure every trace of their former nanny disappeared from their rooms before they returned. They had done their jobs well. 

Lily had monopolized the dinner conversation, telling stories of how much more challenging their class had been since Clark had taken over from their other teacher. Soon after dinner though, it became obvious that the exhaustion of the day had taken its toll. As the group settled in the penthouse living room with their coffee and dessert, Lily had crawled into Lex's lap, and within moments was sound asleep. 

Lex excused himself, easily hefting his burden into his arms, and headed down the hall towards their bedrooms. He only hesitated a moment outside of Lily's doorway before instead taking her to his room, and nestling her in the usually unoccupied side of his bed. 

Lex snorted to himself at the incredible irony of the situation. After meeting Clark earlier, Lex had every intention of spending tonight sleeping with someone, but he had certainly not anticipated that person would be his cherished daughter. 

That realization though, sent Lex's thoughts spiraling back to the reason Lily would be sleeping in his bed tonight. Before quietly creeping out of the room, Lex made sure to engage the penthouse intercom system so he would hear Lily should she need him before he settled down to bed that night. Lex made it almost all the way down the hallway before stopping abruptly, his breath hitching as the full weight of what he had almost lost today hit him as hard as any physical blow. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to even out his breath. 

The thing that had first convinced Lex that he could mature into something other than a clone of his father was becoming a parent to Lily. She was his ray of sunshine, and now someone had tried to take his light away from him. 

Lex had already instructed his security staff to begin a thorough investigation in an effort to find out which of his many enemies were behind the kidnap attempt. Up until now, his enemies hadn't involved his daughter in their strikes against Lex. Involving Lily had crossed a line, and Lex fully intended to make sure that the perpetrators suffered painfully, and... 

"Lex?" Clark questioned, a gentle hand on Lex's shoulder bringing him back to the present. "Mom and I are going to get out of your way. I'm sorry Lily insisted on us coming up. We should have done this another time." 

"Somebody almost killed my baby, Clark," Lex whispered, voicing his fears, and finally allowing the tears to flow at last as he turned to face Clark. 

"You don't have to handle this alone, Lex. My friends and I are going to look into this too," Clark assured cryptically. "I know you have no reason to trust me, especially after someone just violated your trust so completely, but..." 

"But somehow I do, Clark," Lex interrupted, amazed as he said the words out loud that he unequivocally believed them. "Even before what you did for Lily - before you saved her life on that bridge. The connection I felt with you earlier today in your classroom. I've never felt anything..." 

This time it was Clark's turn to interrupt. Forgetting all his earlier concerns about how rich and powerful Lex was, forgetting that the 'perfect outfit' he and his mother had picked out still lay in the bags they had dropped by the front door, he moved the hand that rested on Lex's shoulder to cradle Lex's cheek. Ever so gently, he lowered his head, pressing their lips together. 

Automatically, Lex's mouth opened beneath his, and Clark's tongue angled in to deepen the kiss. It took every ounce of willpower Clark had to keep the kiss languid and tender when what he really wanted to do was to pin Lex against the wall and take him, despite the fact that his mother sat waiting for their return in the other room, and that tonight a little girl needed her daddy. 

With a final lick to Lex's lower lip, Clark broke the kiss, and stepped back, almost lost in the depths of the smoldering gray eyes before him. 

"I felt something too," Clark whispered. "And if what you felt is anything like what I experienced, it's not something that's going to go away because one date didn't go the way we originally planned. Lily needs you tonight, and she's what's important right now. Somehow I think that 'we' are worth the wait." 

_THE END - for now_... 


End file.
